Drax the Destroyer
* The Walking Thesaurus * Muscle-Bound Whack-Job }} |home=Unnamed Homeworld |species=Unnamed Species |gender = Male |occupation=* Killer * Guardian of the Galaxy |status=Alive |family_members= |significant_others= |powers= |abilities= |significant_kills= |height=6'2" |hair_color=None |eye_color=Blue |skin_color=Greyish-brown with Red Markings |portrayed_by=David Bautista |movie_count=2 |first_appearance= Guardians of the Galaxy|last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 }} Drax the Destroyer, or simply referred to as Drax, is a main male protagonist and character in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Drax is portrayed by David Bautista. Before the times of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Drax was the husband of the late Hovat and the father of the late Kamaria and lived peacefully with them on their planet. However, after they were murdered by Ronan the Accuser, Drax wished to destroy his personal enemy and began going on a killing spree. He met a group of four lowly criminals, a human named Peter Quill a raccoon-like creature named Rocket a Flora colossus named Groot and the Zehoberei, Gamorain an imprisonment known as the Kyln. Drax helped them save Xandar and defeat Ronan with the use an of an Infinity Stone and thus, the Guardians of the Galaxy was formed. Now, Drax has become well acquainted with Gamora and helps defeat the Galaxy from those who wish to do harm with it. As of 2014, Drax helped defeat Ego the Living Planet, while losing Yondu in the process and bonded with a young woman named Mantis. Drax is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy 'and the last surviving member of ' his famiily Early Life As a child, his father told stories of how he impregnated Drax's mother every year. However, when he revealed this to Ego and his friends, his fellow guardians found this disturbing and Peter Quill described it as "disgusting". Later, Drax meets his wife Hovat at a war rally on their homeworld and they have a daughter named Kamaria. Hovat and Kamaria are everything to Drax, but they were later killed by Ronan the Accuser under the order of the warlord Thanos, causing Drax to go on a mental rampage and kill many other people in the Galaxy. He was given the reputation of one of the most dangerous beings in the Galaxy and was called the "Destroyer". After killing twenty two people and six counts of grevious bodily harm, Drax was . Throughout Guardians of the Galaxy |-| Guardians of the Galaxy = The arrival of four new prisoners catches Drax's attentions, as one of the criminals is Gamora, the adoptive daughter of Thanos and a former ally of Ronan the Accuser. |-| Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2= Gallery Drax's gallery is here Family * [[Drax's Mother|'Unnamed mother']] * [[Drax's Father|'Unnamed father']] * [[Hovat|'Hovat']] (wife) * [[Kamaria|'Kamaria']] (daughter) Appearances * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (unreleased) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Drax's Species Characters Category:Allies of Gamora Category:Allies of Peter Quill Category:Allies of Rocket Raccoon Category:Allies of Groot Category:Allies of Mantis Category:Enemies of Thanos